


Keeping Warm

by punktwelvetimelord



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktwelvetimelord/pseuds/punktwelvetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and Peter complains about being cold. Luckily you know just how to keep him warm. RPF - don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/gifts).



> The AA is a British auto club. Also this is RPF - don't like, don't read.

You turn the key in the ignition over and over again, but the car remains as silent as before. You think that it’s probably the battery, but you’re not sure.   
“Try again,” Peter suggests as he rubs his hands together to keep warm. It’s still summer and you don’t understand why he is so sensitive when it comes to cooler weather. He grew up in Scotland after all, he shouldn’t mind.   
“It’s no use. The battery is dead,” you say with a sigh, “We should just call the AA.”  
You have been on your way back home after a party when suddenly the car was beginning to act up and you decided to have a look at it. And now you were parked on a small road in the middle of nowhere with no other cars in sight and it wouldn’t budge.  
“We’ll be icicles by the time they arrive,” Peter grunts, chattering teeth.

Ignoring him, you pull out your mobile phone and call the number of your automobile club. You give them a short report of what seems to be wrong with your car before explaining where exactly you broke down.  
“They say it’s gonna take 30 to 50 minutes,” you tell Peter and he groans again in reply.   
You can’t help but chuckle. He is wearing his warm wool coat and you only put a light summer jacket over your evening dress – and yet he is the one who is cold. But it’s giving you an idea.   
“I may have an idea how to keep you warm,” you say, eyeing him seductively. 

Peter doesn’t quite seem to get the drift, although you have spent practically the entire evening hinting at what you are going to do as soon as you get home.   
You can’t bear how cold and miserable he looks anymore, so you slide over to the passenger seat as elegantly as possible in the confined space of his car and straddle his lap. The look of surprise on his face quickly changes as you begin running your hands across his chest.  
“Better?” you ask innocently, “That should be warmer.”  
You bend down to bury your face in his shoulder, pressing your chest against his and you can hear him sigh. He smells so heavenly that you could kiss him all over.  
“Yes, that’s better,” he mutters with another sigh as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer against his chest. 

You can’t help it. Peter looks so handsome tonight in his elegant suit and his cologne just smells too good and his body is so warm against your own – you want him and you don’t want to wait until you get home, so you start grinding against his crotch as you hands work to undo some of the buttons of his shirt.   
“Darling,” he mutters, sounding rather helpless, “What are you doing?”  
“Warming you up, of course,” you reply before you lower your lips to his throat, kissing over the scruff. Your hips are digging deeper against him.  
A moan is coming from his mouth as his hand finds its way to your hair, directing your head as you kiss your way down his chest. His arousal is already pressing against your thigh and the though of him so close to your entrance is making you itch for him.   
“Maybe a bit too warm,” Peter says, his breathing already quickening. You know you’ve got him exactly where you want him. 

You kiss his mouth, his lips parting for you as you slide your tongue inside to be welcomed by his own and your hand buries in his hair while the other remains steady on his chest. Your hips continue to rock against his crotch and you can feel him harden beneath you.   
“Darling,” he breathes once your lips part, “What if they show up early and catch us?”  
An eyebrow shoots up. “When has that ever happened?”  
Peter shrugs. “Okay, good point.”  
“Gotta hurry though,” you say with a shrug, “30 minutes.”

He doesn’t seem to mind, and neither do you for that matter as you’ve been ready for him since you caught him buttoning his trousers before the party. You have spent the entire evening thinking about this and you can’t wait for him to actually be inside of you.  
Your hand wanders down to his belt, which quickly comes undone. The buttons of his trousers you struggle with the most and Peter reaches down to help you. Finally you pull down his trousers and boxers, just far enough to expose his erection. A grin spreads across your face as the sight of him. He is hard and big and most importantly he is all yours.   
Wrapping your hand around him you give him a couple of light strokes and Peter inhales sharply at the skin contact. Gently you shuffle in his lap, guiding him to your entrance.  
Peter’s eyebrows shoot up. “No underwear?”  
With a smile you shake your head.   
“Naughty woman,” he grunts at the exact moment you lower yourself on top of him and you watch him throw his head back against the headrest.   
You let out a moan as he slides inside you. He is so big that you need a moment to get used to him, even after so many times, but you know that there is no greater feeling than him inside of you. Then you start moving slowly on top of him. Something about this position makes him enter you just exactly the right way, hitting that spot that makes you want to moan and scream.   
Growing bolder, you begin tightening your muscles around him and Peter squirms beneath you, pushing his hips up to meet you and breathing heavily through his parted lips.   
“Oh darling,” he moans as you pick up the pace, more ready than he is and he holds on to your hips with both his hands.  
Not long before he begins to slowly lose control over himself, his hands clutching onto you, pulling your hips down a little harder and you’re more than willing to let him, riding him faster and harder, his name on your lips the entire time.  
He’s good, the best you’ve ever had and he knows exactly what he’s doing when he lowers one hand to you clit and starts rubbing his thumb between your folds. Oh God, you feel like you’re going to utterly fall apart.   
“Harder,” you manage to whimper and he thrusts his hips up to meet you, the orgasm that has been building up for a while crushing over you, running you over from the very centre and you clench around him.  
“Fuck,” you hear him groan and you open your eyes to look at him, his face a grimace of pleasure and pain as he frantically thrusts up, dragging out your own climax, “Darlin’... ohhh”  
His movements become slower and you can feel him spill himself hot inside of you. He’s panting and sweating beneath you, eyes still closed but the expression on his face is utter serenity.

You lift yourself off him and climb back into the driver’s seat, pulling the skirt of your dress back down. Peter tucks himself back in and zips up his trousers before running his hands through his hair with another groan.  
“Still cold?” you ask with a chuckle and Peter laughs in reply.  
“No,” he said, smiling that wonderful smile at you, “You know just how to keep me warm, darling.”


End file.
